Chemical film and print processors are known devices, and they are provided in a multitude of sizes and configurations. This invention is directed toward the table-top, two-part processor for passing a web through a developer solution and then a fixing or stop solution.
The chemicals used in such process are corrosive. They are known to clog and destroy valve cocks and drains. The strength of the chemicals in the fast processing of phototype setting materials is especially hazardous to the waste disposal system of offices and commercial printing establishments, as well as being ecologically abusive.